I'll See You Again
by JennLawrence Luvv
Summary: Percy and 3 out of his 6 children are killed in a fatal and tragic car crash on their way to the beach. Annabeth is pregnant and in Chicago and constructing a building. How will Annabeth cope with Percy's death, and their beloved children's death? How will Annabeth's remaining children deal without a fatherly figure?
1. Chapter 1

**Compelled somehow to write this…I don't know why. I guess I'm just really missing my Grandpa. :'( **

**Song: "I'll See You Again" by Westlife.**

Prologue

[Percy]

It was just me and our 6 kids in the car. Annabeth was in Chicago, constructing a new building. I was in charge of the kids and that particular fatal day we had planned to take a well thought out trip to the beach.

At first, Annabeth was unsure of leaving me in charge of our 6 kids. Annabeth was pregnant now, and if anything went wrong, I'd never see that child because Annabeth'd kick me out. Why had I ever agreed to have this many kids? At least they were all more like Annabeth and Athena then me. Our 2 girls were calm and collected, into easy and quiet hobbies. Painting, reading, drawing pictures for their grandma and grandpa. The boys were content with just playing with their hot wheel toy cars, and occasionally, they'd join Brenda and Kalli in drawing.

While driving, my mind was on Annabeth. Nothing but. I was wondering what she was doing, how she was doing, if she was alright. I was worried about our baby. Annabeth always said I was a big worry wart and that I should stop worrying about everything. Then she would laugh her wonderful laugh and give me a precious smile. I closed my eyes and smiled, remembering her beautiful face.

When I opened my eyes, all I remember is my stomach dropping as if we were on a large rollercoaster, my children's bloodcurdling screams. I looked back at my children's horrified faces and knew what was going to happen. I tried put my arms against their chests and told them to hold on tight, and that I'll see them again someday. I told them that mommy and daddy loved them so much, and that everything was going to be alright. When I turned around to look at where we were headed, everything went black. We'd be angels in heaven, soon.

And something did happen. I'd never see that baby.

**Crying hard right now. Why would I write something like this if I cry? I don't really know…Grieving is good, right? **

**This is just the prologue…I'll be uploading chapters a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. This chapter will be a bit short-I'm in a hurry. Enjoy!**

On my way home from the building, I got a call from an unknown number. I flipped my phone open to hear a man's voice, very deep and dark. "Ms. Chase?" The man said quizzically. Why was he calling me Ms. when I was married? Why was he calling me by my maiden name? Percy and I have been married for 13 years… "This is she…" I replied, half occupied by taking off my sweaty gloves. "My name is Andrew Walker. I'm afraid that we have some bad news," he said, waiting for me to confirm what he had said. Suddenly, there was a pain in my chest. It was a stinging, searing pain tugging at my stomach. Immediately, I thought of Percy and our children. "What? What happened?" I choked out. "Your husband and children have-" Andrew's voice faltered. "Your husband and your children have been in a fatal car wreck."

I dropped to my knees. I should have known! I should have stayed! I ignored the voices inside my head and left anyways. If I had stayed, Percy and our children would be alive right now! I threw the phone down hard on the gravel and sobbed into my hands. My sobs racked my body to the brink where I couldn't breathe unless I calmed down. I refused to let the endless flow of tears stop. My Seaweed Brain. Is he really gone?

To answer that question, I have to get up, and I have to go home. I half-heartedly walked back to the building and told them all to just stop. To just stop building my dreams. They all wanted to know why, but they knew better then to question me. I asked Lenny for a ride, who was my building contractor, and on the way there he asked me what had happened. He told me that he had seen me drop to my knees and put my head in my hands. "Lenny, I'm sorry. I'm confused and I don't know what is going on with Percy and our kids, apparently they've been in a car crash. I just don't know what's going on so I have to go home and find out." I said, my voice quivering.

Lenny let me out of the car at the airport. On the way to the airport, I had called and arranged a flight to Manhattan on a family friend's private plane. "Thank you, Lenny," I said tearfully, slamming the car door.

I arrive in Manhattan and catch a cab to our townhouse. I run in and find no one there. I walk hurriedly into the kitchen and pick up the house phone, calling Andrew Walker, who had apparently called the house first. "Sir, where are they? Is my husband all right? Where are my children?" I asked frantically, shuffling some papers in the process. I looked deeply at Percy's name, printed on the bill. _Perseus Alan Jackson. _

"Percy…" I whisper. The whole time I'm remembering his face, Andrew is talking to me. "Ms.? We are at the bottom of the hill on route 72. Please come as soon as possible," he said, and then hung up. The only thing on my mind was Percy right now, along with my children. I had a million questions. Questions for my children, for the police, and questions, especially for Percy.

On my way to the scene, I prayed to Poseidon and to Athena that Percy and my children are alright. My life would be eternally ruined if they were to die. I drove madly, not caring if any cops saw me, if I got in any trouble. I needed to get to Percy's side, and comfort him, just as he did to me everyday.

Slowing down, I spotted a part in the fence that was broken and torn. I turned the car toward the large gap in the fence, and saw a familiar blue mini-van and saw at least 10 cop cars, 3 ambulances and 2 fire trucks. The firemen were spraying water all over the mini-van, and the 3 ambulances were obviously occupied. I slammed on the brakes, and jumped out of the car. I ran as fast as I could down the slippery hill, because it has obviously rained the past few days.

As I ran, I miscalculated my steps and slammed into an officer. He looked at me with serious pity and obvious sadness in his brown eyes. "Ms. Chase…I'm so sorry."

I then turned and got a good look at the van. Its whole front end was smashed in, along with both of the two front tires demolished along with the car. The car doors were ripped off and were no where in sight. The windshield had no glass, just jagged pieces sticking out on the sides. The back end of the car was as well broken up. The back headlights were sliced into a million shiny pieces, and the back windshield was all cracked, looking like it would break any second.

"Where are Percy and my kids?" Andrew sadly pointed to the first ambulance. I jogged over, and looked down to see Brenda lying on the table lifelessly. All the color was drained of her face. Her hands were pale and cold. She was stiff, very stiff. I looked at her beautiful face and noticed that a huge bandage covered her whole forehead. The bandage was soaked in blood. A paramedic came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said, and it was obviously hard for him. "Is she…?" He looked at Brenda and then looked away. "Yes. We tried as best as we could, but a large piece of metal struck through her skull, and she obviously had some brain injuries from the glass," the man said, his voice cracking. "My baby girl…" I said quietly. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I rested my head on her lifeless stomach. My single tear turned into full blown sobs. "My baby girl…"

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, I lifted my head and looked at Andrew. He avoided my gaze but was staring at another ambulance. Paramedics were swarming around someone; a man was pumping his hand against a body's chest. I rushed over and peeked though two paramedics to find Kalli laying on the gurney, her eyes open in fear and distress. She obviously couldn't breathe because her breath was raspy. She spotted me and weakly reached out. "Momma," she squeaked, then brought her hands to her throat. A machine was beeping loudly, obviously signaling that my baby's death was near. I looked at another machine that showed lines that went up and down. They were becoming straighter and straighter by the second. I pushed my way through the crowd of doctors and medics and to Kalli's side. "Sweetie, it's okay. Mommy's here," I said tearfully. The doctors and medics cleared out with saddened expressions, because they couldn't do anything. They stayed a distance away, leaving me to my little girl. I held her little hand tight, never wanting to let go. "Mommy," she gasped for breath. "Shh. You're going to be alright, baby," I said as calmly as I could, but that was literally impossible when you're witnessing your daughter's death and can't do anything about it.

Kalli looked up at me with her once beautiful sea green eyes, which were now dull with pain and distress. Her breath was getting shallower as she tried to talk. She had minutes left. "I…love…you…mommy. Tell my…siblings and daddy…that…I love them…too," she gasped. Her gasping and raspy voice made my heart completely shatter into pieces, as if it didn't already. "Oh, baby, I love you too. I will tell Daddy and your brothers and sister too." She looked at me with sadness and pleading in her eyes, as if she was trying to say 'help me. Please, please help me.' Tears rolled down her cheeks, as did mine. "It's okay, baby. You can go now. You can let go of all the pain. Just know that I love you and I always will. This is not goodbye, baby," I choked out between racking sobs. Kalli looked at my stomach; she was obviously thinking of the unborn baby, and then back at me. Her eyes slowly closed, and her breathing completely stopped. The rising and falling of her chest stopped. I knew that she was gone.

"Kalli, no! No, no! My baby girl! Stay with me!" I screamed, laying my chest on her and shaking her a bit. I didn't mean for her to go that quickly! I didn't mean 'leave' literally! As soon as the doctors heard my screams, they rushed over and quickly checked Kalli's un-beating pulse and heart. The head paramedic shook her head sadly, and then two different paramedics led me away from my dead daughter, and sat me on a make shift bench. Andrew Walker came up to me and sat beside me. "Annabeth…I'm very sorry," he gave me a sincere frown, and I burst out crying. "It's my fault! If I stayed home, then none of this would've happened!" I yelled.

After a few minutes of crying, again, Andrew was called by one of the paramedics. He came back holding a piece of clothing. Boy's clothing. He hands the piece of plaid fabric to me and I brought it to my nose by impulse because of the years of checking if the boy's clothes were clean or dirty.

I stood up as soon as my nose registered Bryan's scent. "Where is he?" I demand to Andrew. He pointed to one of the ambulances, and I cursed under my breath. As I made my way through the mud and roots and plants, I pictured Bryan's sweet face, and how is black hair shone in the daylight. There were two doctors there, working slowly on packing the machinery up and putting it back in the ambulance. When I approached them and Bryan, they gave me pitiful looks, and I knew what that meant. It meant that he was already gone. I ran to his bedside anyway, and whispered to his lifeless body, "You're gone now, gone but not forgotten. You'll forever be a part of me. You never really left. I know I'll see you again, my precious baby boy."

I looked around the front of the ambulance, and saw all of the doctors around one ambulance, an ambulance that I hadn't seen before because it was on the other side of the trees. I walked closer to it, and the doctors parted so I could see. There was my Seaweed Brain, lying on that table, as lifeless as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly made my way over, examining every doctor's face. I saw sadness, despair, and pity. As I made my way down the isle of doctors and medics, no one talked. No one patted me on the back, said reassuring words.

As soon as I reached Percy's bedside, the doctors stepped away, though they still lingered around the ambulance. My focus was on Percy, whose eyes were closed, and his stomach was rising and falling more slowly then Kalli's was. There were no machines; he had no IV in his wrist or arm. His clothing was ripped away, and I could see huge bruises and hundreds of little scrapes all over his body. Obviously, he had taken most of the glass, because on his legs and forehead were huge open wounds that weren't bleeding, but I could still see the glimmer of the glass that was buried deep into the tissue.

Percy squirmed, and then yelped. The doctors didn't rush over to Percy's aid though, which worried me. What if they've given up? I could obviously see that Percy was very sick and wounded badly.

Tears brimmed on my eyes as Percy moaned painfully. "Percy," I whispered hopefully. He suddenly opened his eyes, and looked like he had trouble focusing on me. He looked very distant and dazed, and his eyes crossed occasionally. "Annabeth…you're here," he said, managing a small, pained smile. "How are you feeling?" I say, my voice cracking on the last three words of the word 'feeling.' As I said that, I started to cry. The tears streamed down my already blotching face. "Shh," Percy said, coughing violently afterward. He softly rubbed my arm as I continued to sob. "Annabeth, I am so sorry. I was so stupid. I was so, so stupid," he said, choking up. "I know my fate. I know that I will die, but I will die remembering your beautiful face." He stroked my face with his thumb and I leaned down and kissed his almost blue lips. "And no matter how much you miss me, don't cry for me. I will be at your side every minute, helping you through those rough times. I will always love you, Wise Girl. I'll see you again someday," he says sincerely. "I will always love you too, Seaweed Brain," I said before breaking down again. "But don't leave me yet. I need to ask you a question," I cried, hoping he'd still be willing to listen. "What were you thinking about before you crashed?" He slowly turned to look at me and said with a gleam in his eyes, "You."

His eyes slowly closed, bringing me to agonizing realization that he was dying. "Percy! Percy, no! Please, Percy! Stay here with me! Stay here with our kids! No! No!" I screamed.

I felt like my lungs were getting smaller and smaller, my vision was getting blurry and fuzzy. My head was pounding and my stomach felt as if there were a thousand knifes being torn through it. My skin felt cracked and dry, as if I were shriveling up. I hear shouting voices that make me feel like my hearing is going to explode. I realized that I was still screaming Percy's name, which made me feel as if my throat was on fire. The last thing I know and feel is the darkness consuming me whole.

I wake up in a hospital bed with an agonizing headache. As soon as I sat up, I collapsed back down into the hard pillows because of my reeling headache. My first thought was 'Percy. Where is Percy?' I looked around and saw no one here in the room with me. I looked down at the clear IV stuck into my vein and angrily ripped it out. A machine suddenly started to beep loudly and I heard shuffling and yelling in the hallways that just made my headache larger. My vision became blurry and my head started to pound harder then before. "Room 212! Room 212!" someone yelled as they burst into my room with a bunch of tools that I did not recognize.

The doctor ran right to my side and shoved the IV back in my vein. I squealed at the sudden pain, and then relaxed at the cool liquid running through my veins again. "Ms. Chase," said the doctor, obviously irritated. "You cannot take that IV out. It is your lifeline right now," he said through clenched teeth.

"What happened? I mean, before I came here," I ask. I faintly remember last seeing Percy's relaxed face and sea green eyes. I shot up, and turned frantically to the doctor. My heart rate must've roused to an abnormal speed because the machine started to beep loudly again. The doctor remained calm and gently tried to push me back down onto the bed. As soon as my head hit that pillow, I shot back up again, receiving many protests from my aching head. "Where is Percy? Is he okay?" I asked, searching the doctor's face for any happy emotion.

The doctor sadly shook his head. He looked at me with his grey eyes, and then walked out without further explanation. Something about his eyes reminded me of home. Real home. I took his reaction to my question as a no. So Percy has really died? I refuse to believe it. Percy is to strong, to brave to die such a terrible death. I took time to think about what really happened.

Apparently, Percy and my 6 children were taking a trip to the beach in our blue mini van. Percy was thinking about something…but I don't remember what he told me about his thoughts before the crash. Anyways, he was thinking, and then he must've opened his eyes, or stopped daydreaming to realize that he was going to slam right into another car at 75 miles per hour.

He must've realized while going down the hill that they weren't going to make it, or someone was going to die. He jeopardized his own safety and unbelted and turned around to the kids. He probably climbed into the back by the kids and put his body in front of them to save them from being cut with the glass or anything else harmful. The kids at the window seats were not safe from the windows that could have eventually broken in on them and hurt them. Maybe Kalli and Brenda and Bryan were closet to the windows?

My head was spinning, and all I could do to calm it was to lie down and close my eyes.

I wake up to 5 people smiling very sadly down at me. I am startled, and try to push myself back against the bed. Once I realize it's everyone from camp, I return to my original position on the bed. "Hi…hi, guys," I said, not really sure of what to say. Everyone says a pitiful 'hi' back to me.

Thalia comes to sit down on my bed. "Annabeth…you know the full story, don't you?" I shake my head yes, but there is one question still burning through my mind. "Where is Percy?" I ask innocently, looking from person to person. Thalia exchanges looks with Chiron who gives a slight shrug, and then looks at Grover who has huge wallowing eyes, signaling that he is about to cry. Thalia turns back to me and avoids eye contact. "He's, ah…" she says, obviously having trouble. "He's in Aphrodite's realm now," she says sternly, trying to keep her brave figure.

I curiously look at Thalia, then Chiron. "Aphrodite doesn't have a realm!" I snort. I then realize that none of them are laughing, and they all have the same despaired face. I then remember reading in a book somewhere that Aphrodite's realm is…the Heavens. "Oh…" I say, starting to cry even more.

The next day I was able to see my children. My _remaining _children. I was strong enough to walk, although I was a bit embarrassed by all the bruises on my arms and legs from falling and the medicines.

I completely forgot about the growing baby inside of me, and was told that I had almost lost it when I broke down and had to be rushed to the hospital. When I ripped the IV out of my vein, it made the baby's heart rate drop. And when my heart rate becomes faster, so does the baby's, jeopardizing its life.

I slowly make my way to Room 200 with the help of Thalia, that is, where Dylan lies unconscious. He is in a coma, and we have no idea when he'll come out. When I see my little boy lying there so vulnerable, tears start to roll down my cheeks. Dylan looks so much, so, so much like Percy. He has the long, shaggy black hair covering his eyes, and even though his eyes are closed, I can picture them as sea-foam green and glowing, just like Percy's. Dylan has such a bright outlook on life, and I believe he can achieve anything. Dylan is 10 years old now-and from an early age he showed signs of being very clever, and Percy and I concluded that he was going to achieve great things.

Thalia stayed outside of the room as I made my way to Dylan's bed. I sat down on the bed and just looked at Dylan's precious face for a few minutes. Eventually I leaned over and brushed his soft black hair out of his face, gently kissing him on his scarred forehead. His face changed from peace and serenity to a look of dull pain. "Don't worry. Momma's here." I slowly bring myself back up with the help of the cane, and walk back to Thalia's side.

As we walked from Room 200 to Room 198, I looked at Thalia. Her face was hard and stone like, because she didn't want to cry. I looked down and said, "Thalia…its okay to cry." She gave me a look which said 'I want to, but I just can't.'

Again, Thalia stayed outside of the room in which Carson watches T.V. I make my way in and see that he has obviously been crying. "Carson…" I squeak. He turns his head rapidly and his mouth hangs open. "Mommy? Is that you?" He tries to sit up but eventually fails, because I guess something is broken. I try my hardest not to cry, but my life has been such a wreck since last week and I think I deserve to cry. Tears spill over my eyelids and Carson's voice eventually breaks.

"Mommy?" He asks innocently. "Yes, baby?" I say, lying down next to him. "Where is Daddy? And my brothers and sisters?" Truly, I don't know how to answer this question. I don't want to scare him anymore then he already is, and I truly do not know where they are. Sure, you could say that Percy and Kalli, Brenda and Bryan are in heaven, but where is heaven? Where is heaven exactly? The Underworld? In Elysium? I just don't know.

"I don't know, Carson. I just don't know."


End file.
